1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a screw connection, in particular for a clamp. The screw connection includes a screw having a screw head and an external thread with a thread turn profile and a thread axis, and with a mating thread element having an internal thread matched to the external thread. The internal thread has at least one thread groove bordered by thread flanks to be screwed into the screw.
Furthermore, embodiments relate to a clamp with an annularly embodied or formed clamp band which has two tensioning heads that are connected to one another by a screw connection. Embodiments are described below on the basis of a tension clamp. However, it can also be applied in other cases of application, e.g., for a profile clamp
2. Discussion of Background Information
A profile clamp is used, for example, to mount a hose on a hose connection. The decrease in the inner diameter of the clamp band necessary herefor is produced in that the two tensioning heads are moved toward one another with the aid of the screw connection. For this purpose, the screw is typically guided through a tensioning head and screwed into the mating thread element which is arranged in the other tensioning head. By a turning of the screw in the mating thread element, the screw is moved more deeply into the mating thread element. Because the screw head bears against the other tensioning head, the two tensioning heads are moved toward one another in this manner.
A geometrically defined, and therefore reproducible, end mounting state of the overall system to be screwed together can be achieved in a simple manner if the two tensioning heads are brought to bear against one another. However, this is not possible or desired in all cases of application. In such cases, an additional component is often used, for example an intermediate element or a stop element, which produces an undefined force shunt. However, an additional component of this type makes mounting more complicated.
Although a simple limitation of the screwing motion of the screw into the mating thread element to a predetermined number of turns of the screw would possibly be able to produce the desired end mounting state, it can occur during changes in the overall system, for example due to a thermally induced setting behavior of a few components, such as the hose, that the screw connection loses the prestress thereof so that the screw independently loosens or even falls out during possible vibrations.